Forgotton Soul
by Kietah-chan
Summary: Kai is being tortured by his grandfather again. Will it go too far this time? My first Beyblade fic, it probably sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Forgotton Soul  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first Beyblade fic, so it may not be too acurate or right. At all.but I tried off my friend's knowledge of the show.hehehe. A lot of the characters may not be exactly like they are in the shows (ex. Mariah and Kai). I spell the Japenese version of Rei, so don't kill me people who spell it differently. This may not be too good, so here's chappie 1. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*I don't own Beyblade or anything like that-can I own Rei though? Hey, a girl can wish can't she? ;_;oh never mind. ;_;  
  
Ch.1: So It Begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw, man! I almost had you there!" Tyson was yelling at Rei who had just beaten him in a little competition.  
  
"Almost? Ha! I beat you so bad-  
  
"Yea, yea." Tyson said waving Rei off. He reached down and collected his motionless beyblade and glared at Rei.  
  
"Kai! Do you wanna get beat by me?" Tyson called to me leaning up against the wall in the shadows. I raised an eyebrow at this challenge.  
  
"You really do have a high ego, Tyson," I said clamly, smiling a little at the rambuncious teen. Tyson gave me a stupid grin and turned away.  
  
"Me! Me! I wanna battle YOU Tyson!!" Max shrieked, jumping up and down, blonde hair sticking up everywhere. Tyson's eyes followed the hops of the sugarhigh kid.  
  
"Uh.sure, Max," Tyson said reproachfully.  
  
"Yes!" Max declared, pumping a fist into the air. I looked on all of this with disgust. 'Some people are just so stupid,' I thought coldly.  
  
After about four battles with Max(Max losing each one), Tyson picked up his beyblade and sighed.  
  
"I'm getting hungry. Let's go back to your house, Kai!" he said turning to me, grinning stupidly. I shrugged my shoulders. 'It won't hurt anybody. Tyson probably just wants to go to my house so he can eat everything in sight,' I thought.  
  
We started back to my house, Rei still bragging to Tyson quietly about earlier. Tyson's face was glowing bright red with fury by the time we reached my front door. I opened up my front door and walked inside the huge entry hall. Tyson immediately ran to the kitchen. Kenny sighed as a huge, unnatural sweatdrop fell a little down his head, at Tyson's gluttonous behavior. Everyone else walked into the sitting room and plopped down on the couches and chairs.  
  
Out of complete nowhere, we heard Tyson's scream echo through the manshion. I lept to my feet, along with Rei. Max and Kenny sat looking paralyzed with fear. I ran over to the kitchen, Rei close behind, and saw Tyson lying on the floor and Hilary standing above him, laughing her head off.  
  
"You-should-have-seen-your-face!" she cried out, doubling over with laughter, clutched her side. Tyson's face grew hot again.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Hilary. Are you trying to give me a heartattack or something?!" he stammered up at her.  
  
"Well, with the way you eat, yea, its likely for you to have one," she teased, poking Tyson in the stomach with her foot.  
  
"Hilary, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked her. She gave me a surprised look of now just realizing we were there.  
  
"Oh! I was bored, and wanted to hang out with you guys!" she said innocently to Rei and I. I saw Rei roll his amber eyes out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Yea, whatever Hilary. I'm supposing Mariah is here too, right?" I asked her, looking around the kitchen for the pink haired girl.  
  
"I think so, I thought she came with me.I dunno.." Hilary said quietly, getting a glazed look in her eyes as she gazed at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, let's all go back to Max and Kenny, so they don't have a heartattack about us," Rei said beside me, inclining his head to the kitchen door. Hilary and Tyson nodded their heads. I just followed Rei out of the kitchen.  
  
When I was walking down the hall back to the sitting room, it hit me. A sharp, stabbing pain cut into my lower left rib, seeping pain through my body. I swallowed a cry and fell over in the hallway.  
  
"Kai! Are you all right?!" Rei and Tyson asked me frantically. Hilary stood bove me, looking frozen with worry and fear.  
  
"Yea, get off me! I'm fine! It was nothing! Stop worrying over me!" I said ignorently, pushing Tyson aside and clamboring to my unsteady feet. I clutched onto my lower rib, but didn't cry out. 'I can't show any emotions,' and I immediately let go of my rib and stood straight.  
  
"Let's go," I said sternly, marching to the sitting room. I saw Tyson, Rei and Hilary exchange confused and worried galnces, but followed me nonetheless.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know. A very stupid chappie. I told you! This is my first Beyblade fic, so it may suck. Ok, it will suck! ;_;. Well, even though probably all your reviews will be bad, go ahead and R&R. Please no flames though. Well, tell me how that suckie chappie was. I'll update ASAP. Happy Holidays! 


	2. Ch2:My Wounds Shall Not Heal

Forgotton Soul  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: Ok! This is chappie 2 everyone! Now, people are going to critisize about what's going to happen to Kai in this chappie and what Kai does to someone else..hehehe. I know this is going to be way out of character for him, but I had to do this!! -_-" Well, here's chappie 2! Thanks all of the reviewers (and thanks for not killing me because of the cliffhanger -_-")!  
  
Disclaimer: -_-" I told you people this a thousand times-I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!! ^_^  
  
Ch. 2: My Wounds Shall Not Heal  
  
*~*~*  
  
Night had fallen and Tyson had insisted on spending the night at my house. I agreed for them to stay, just because I was bored.  
  
The six Bladebreakers were sleeping soundly in the living room, Tyson and Max snoring away. I stayed awake, looking out the window to the stars. It was a clear night, stretching your vision across the ground for what seemed forever.  
  
I heard a stirring sound behind me somewhere, and I spun around just to see Hilary shifting her position. When I turned back to face the window, I almost had a heartattack. Mariah's face was pressed against the glass outside, her golden eyes were wide with amusment. I ran over to the front door and let the pink-haired one in all her pinkness in. (^_^)  
  
"Mariah? What the hell were you doing out so late? Hilary told me that you were here; or at least she thought you were," I stated to her, closing the door behind her and following her back into the sitting room where everyone lay sleeping.  
  
"I went out for a walk, got lost, came here. Simple. You didn't have to interrogate me, Kai," she snapped at me, sitting down on the couch, careful to avoid Max's feet. I sat down beside her. Mariah's eyes glowed in the soft moonlight, and her pink hair and ears stuck out in the darkness. She turned her head to face me.  
  
"Are you OK, Kai?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look a little. . . hurt. . ." she said slowly. Her cat eyes wandered to my hand that was involentarily clutching my still throbbing rib.  
  
"I'm alright," I said quickly, letting go with my hand. Mariah's eyes shifted back to mine. Her eyes always seemed to read my thoughts, I never felt like I could keep any secrets from her. Her eyes were doing this right now.  
  
"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes," she said, studying my eyes again. I looked away from her eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong. Tell me, Kai" she said firmly, trying to find my gaze again.  
  
"I told you! I'm fine! Just forget it," I snapped back at her, still avoiding her searching eyes. I felt her hand on my back and I pulled away.  
  
"Kai. . .you can tell me. . .I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said trying to get me to look at her. She seemed serious, so I took a deep breath.  
  
"I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away," I said awkwardly. I didn't know myself what I meant, but it just came out of me. I could feel Mariah's eyes burning in the back of my head, wanting me to explain myself.  
  
I finally turned around to face her, and she looked satisfied. Then, without warning, her eyes were filled with lust. I felt her hand on top of mine, and I tried to pull away, but she held me down.  
  
'What is going on with her? Why is she acting like this? What is her problem?' I thought, still trying to get away from the craving girl. Suddenly, her lips were pressed against mine, causing shock to fill my face. 'Huh? Why is she doing this, and why am I letting her?' I thought, still very confused.  
  
I, all at once, stopped trying to resist her, and let myself get into the kiss. Mariah pressed her lips harder against mine and she fell on top of me, right on poor Max.  
  
"What the-WOAH!!!" he yelped, trying to squirm from underneath us. Mariah stopped and quickly got to her feet, now standing on Rei's face.  
  
"ZEN!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! GET YOUR FRIGGIN BOOTS OFF MY FACE!!!" Rei yelled up to Mariah. Mariah stepped off his face, quickly checking where she was putting her feet down before doing so. Everybody in the room was now being aroused by this commotion.  
  
"What is going on?!" Tyson yelled from the chair he was sleeping on. Hilary groaned groggily. Kenny stood up and blearily examined the scene.  
  
"Mariah? What are you doing here?" Kenny asked the embarrassed looking pink- haired girl.  
  
"More of a question-what were you and Kai doing?!?" Max asked both of us.  
  
"Mariah and Kai???" Tyson repeated, his big brown eyes wide and twinkling in the moonlight. "Can you even use those two names in the same sentence?"  
  
Mariah shifted slightly from her stance, but then her expression switched to looking ready to kill.  
  
"Shut up, Tyson! I know about you and Hilary!" she yelled at Tyson, the colour rising in her face.  
  
"What?!?" Hilary and Tyson screamed in unison.  
  
Everyone had now turned to Mariah and I expectantly, wanting to know answers.  
  
"I'm outta here," I said, getting to my feet and leaving the room. I headed down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of water. I opened up a cabinet and grabbed a glass.  
  
As I was walking to the faucet, the glass flew from my hand and landed on the floor in front of me, shattering it into a million pieces. Pieces of glass flew onto my face, cutting it several times. I tasted warm blood.  
  
As sudden as the freak-glass incident, I rose into the air by some unseen force and was thrown hard against the wall. I landed in a heap on the floor. I looked wildly around for a source, or anything, but I didn't see a thing, just air. I suddenly felt a sharp, piercing sting on my left arm, just above my elbow, and cried out in pain. I looked at my arm and saw great amounts of blood spilling down my arm and onto the tile floor. I used my right arm to grasp my bleeding one tightly, but the blood and pain didn't cease.  
  
Out of nowhere, a blow was sent to the side of my head, knocking meback to the floor. Blood was pouring down my face now, blurring my vision. My senses were lost-numb. I had become numb.  
  
"What do you want of me?!" I yelled at nothing in anguish. I was suddenly lifted back into the air and thrown against the wall again, but this time, several knives flew out of a drawer and stabbed into me.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!! Damn it!!!" I screamed out in pain. Another knife stabbed itself into my right arm, pinning me to the wall. i Iried out in pain when several other knives positioned themselves into me. I was now completely pinned to the wall by the knives.  
  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE LIKE THIS?!?!" I screamed out in agony. I felt some warm tears stream down out of my eyes, mixing in with my blood.  
  
"WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?!? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?!?" I yelled out to the air, spraying bloody tears on the blood soaken floor. My vision blurred, wavering the objects in the kitchen and my head slowly drooped to one shoulder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was one hella long chappie for me to type! I am typing this at 1:00 in the morning, so if I have any grammer or spelling errors, blame it on the metabolism!! -_-" I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really sorry Rei/Mariah fans! My friend really wanted me to put in a little Kai/Mariah romance. Please do not yell at me! 0:) Well, this next chappie will be sad and full of denial and stuff like that. Well, lemme know what y'all thought of this chappie. It may not have been the best. I will update ASAP, I am writing a Kingdom Hearts fic too, so it takes a while. ^________^ Till then! 


	3. Ch3:The Fall of the Phoenix

Forgotton Soul  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: I know, I know, you didn't like the whole Kai/Mariah pairing. I don't like the idea either, myself, but I had to do it! My friends were forcing me!!! -_-" I'm really sorry people who threw up after reading my story. ;_;. I'm sorry . . . well! Here's chappie 3, and yes, there is a shocking/gory moment in this-so if you can't take that sorta stuff, why are you reading this? Here's chappie 3!!  
  
Disclaimer: -_-" Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Beyblade so please don't sue!!!  
  
Ch.3: The Fall of the Phoenix  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
"What was that?!?" Tyson yelled suddenly, looking out into the hallway fearfully. I shot up too and stood behind Tyson.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't think I wanna know, but it sounded like Kai,"I said, shaking with anxiety.  
  
"Yea, that was definitely Kai-screaming!" Hilary squealed.  
  
"Kai screaming?! What's going on? We gotta help him!" Mariah declared, running out of the room. I followed her bright pink hair through the darkness of the corridor. Mariah stopped abruptly and I bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry," I said quickly. Mariah didn't seem to notice. I looked into her eyes and saw fear.  
  
Mariah sniffed the air. "I smell blood. He's hurt badly," she said changing her direction and started for the kitchen. Mariah banged through the door when we arrived and gasped.  
  
There, pinned to the far wall, was a bloody, knife-stabbed Kai who now looked unconscience. There were about 12 knives stabbed into him, pinning him to the wall. He looked a real mess; blood covering his face and soaking his clothes. Blood was dripping down onto the floor in an immense pool.  
  
"Oh-my-God . . ."Mariah whispered in shock, staring at the bloody mass in awe. I, too, looked upon the scene in fear and shock.  
  
"We have to get him down from there!" I said running to the tortured Kai. Mariah ran beside me and started pulling out the knives that held him there. I pulled out a long knife that was holding his right leg with difficulty while Mariah was pulling them out frantically. Fear was smothering her pale and beautiful face as she pulled out yet another knife.  
  
Soon enough, I pulled out the last knife with a tug, and Kai fell forward limply into my arms. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary now came running in the kitchen. Hilary let out a shriek while Kenny and Max shook from fear. Tyson walked slowly to my side and dropped to his knees.  
  
"K-Kai . . ." he slowly stammered. His hands started shaking as he reached forward and lightly touched Kai's bleeding arm. Kenny walked over to the group and knelt beside Kai and picked up his arm.  
  
"He's still alive!" Kenny exclaimed, checking his pulse.  
  
"He is? Come on! Help me keep him alive!" I called frantically to the others still standing. They all immediately dropped to their knees too around Kai.  
  
"OK, everyone cover up a wound with some kind of cloth. Use your shirts or something!" I ordered the other five. Hilary got a look of protest from the shirt order, but didn't remark at the look on my face. They all sprang into action. I tore off part of my shirt and wrapped the cloth tightly around Kai's bleeding head. 'We have to do something or Kai will die,'  
  
Mariah untied her light pink ribbon in her hair and let her pink hair fall past her shoulders. She then tied it tightly onto Kai's arm, where a large wound was. 'She looks so beautiful with her hair down. She is beautiful . . .' I thought in bliss. She must have noticed me watching her, because she looked up.  
  
"What?" she snapped at me. I smiled and shook my head; happy she couldn't hear my thoughts. I resumed back to reviving Kai. "COME ON, PEOPLE!! IF YOU WORK, WE CAN SAVE HIM!!" Mariah suddenly barked at everyone. Max, who was stiff and green, didn't move.  
  
"Max, we need your help! Rip some of your shirt, we need all the help we can get, Max!" I yelled over to him. Max gave me an uneasy look and slowly tore off some of his shirt and wound it around Kai's profusely bleeding leg. He sat back with a look of mild satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Come on, Kai! Hang in there!" Tyson whispered frantically to the motionless Kai. As if a miracle was occurring, Kai's eyes slowly started to flutter.  
  
"Kai! Speak to me!" I shouted at him, my eyes wide with excitement. His eyelids slowly opened to reveal his dark, crimson eyes, clouded over in pain. Mariah noticed his opened eyes and smiled greatly.  
  
"Oh, thank God your alive!" she sighed in relief. Kai still stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, apparently paralyzed in agony.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tyson asked anxiously, leaning over to Kai. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. 'Of course he's not all right, stupid,' I thought. Tiny, wet tears were forming in the crimson eyes, but they didn't roll down his bloody face. Hilary gasped somewhere behind me.  
  
"Kai . . ." I whispered quietly to him. He didn't say anything.  
  
Kai shakily lifted up his arm, holding his hand out in front of him. Mariah spotted it and grasped his hand tightly. Mariah had tears brimming in her golden eyes as she held onto her friend. I looked at Mariah, then I, too, grasped Mariah and Kai's hand, piling mine on top. My vision was slightly blurred by a sudden wave of emotion and tears. Kai didn't seem to take note that two people were holding his hand, he seemed to be paralyzed.  
  
I felt a hand on mine and looked up into Tyson's eyes. His hand was also grasping Kai's, along with Mariah's and mine. Tyson looked down into Kai's eyes.  
  
"You have never let us down, and you never will," he whispered to Kai, squeezing his hand tighter. Tyson's eyes were shining with tears and one tear escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek slowly.  
  
Kenny nodded his head, agreeing with Tyson, and grasped Kai's hand, along with everyone else's. I couldn't tell if there were tears in his eyes, because of his hair (I had to throw some humour in this somehow! ^_^).  
  
I looked over at Max expectantly, and he too grabbed Kai's hand. For once, Max was actually serious, not sugarhigh. Little tears were forming in his sapphire eyes as well, as he let out a little sob. Hilary grasped Kai's hand as well, adding onto the pile. Now all the Bladebreakers were holding onto the deathly cold hand of the Great Phoenix. Everyone had tears brimming in their eyes and a few were letting them fall down their cheeks.  
  
We sat in silence, letting the moment sink into our hearts torn in two. Mariah suddenly leaned down towards Kai's face and kissed him lightly on the lips through wet tears. I could feel my right eye twitch slightly at this action. A single shining tear fell onto Kai's cheek and rolled down his face. Mariah pulled away, letting out a sob of remorse.  
  
I looked back down on Kai and saw the colour slowly draining from his bloody face. The hand I was holding seemed to weaken, and his eyelids fluttered again.  
  
"Kai!" I yelled out, but it was too late. His eyelids closed and the clutched hand went limp.  
  
I hesitantly let go, and so did the others, except Mariah. She still held tightly to the lifeless hand, trying to pretend nothing had happened.  
  
"No . . .No, it can't be! He can't be!" she screamed to me and then back to Kai. Mariah shook around his arm, but felt no reaction. I rested a hand on her shoulder. I choked back a sob.  
  
"Mariah, its no use. Kai's dead . . ."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was a tear jerking and suspenseful chappie in my eyes. Can you imagine reading this chappie while listening to Evanescence's song "Hello"? I was typing this chappie when I heard that song on my CD player, I was literally bawling. ;_; I know, I know, I am a gullible person. ^_^. That was a long chappie! I almost forgot to tell you this-this whole plot for the story was thought of by my friend SugarHighTantrum177. She thought of this in 5 minutes while I was talking to her on IM!! I thought it was an actual fic she read. So then she asked (ahem-forced) me to write this as a fic. Congratulate her, not me. Well, Neway . . .i'll update soon enough (first I gotta think of what's to happen next! ^_^). Pleze R&R!! Till then! ^_~ 


End file.
